<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Soft Crow by genderqueer_turtle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448826">A Soft Crow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle'>genderqueer_turtle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Qrow Branwen - Freeform, RWBY - Freeform, clover ebi - Freeform, fair game</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow and Clover's first date at a fair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fair Game One Shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Soft Crow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Qrow's POV</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, the kids were given a day off. They all split up to do their things. Some of them went to the movies, some went to a dance, and the rest went to Robyn's party. It was nice to see them relax after all the serious things we went through on our way here. </p><p>My niece Ruby, and her friends finally headed out. I saw them off, then headed back inside to work.</p><p>"Qrow" Ironwood called. I walked over to where he stood with Clover, Winter, and Penny. "You get the day off too. You escorted the children and Ozpin here, you deserve it." I nodded, wondering what I would even do with a free day. Ironwood and everybody else started back to work, except for Clover. He continued to stand there waiting for me to do something.</p><p>"Well, what do you plan to do today?" He finally asked. </p><p>"Not much. Probably rest and chill out here. I might just end up working after all. There isn't much to do." I said, headed towards my room. </p><p>Clover chased after me. "Isn't much to do? You are in Atlas, have a day off, and you think about working? I can't let this happen." He pulled out his scroll and sent a message. "Okay, I'm free for the day. Now I can show you just how amazing Atlas is. Is there nothing you are interested in seeing or doing?" He asked. I shook my head and he stood there for a minute, hands on his hips, thinking. </p><p>"I got it! Altas Fair is currently open, which is rare. We should go. They have amazing fair food and some of the greatest games ever." I decided it wouldn't hurt to go, since I would just sleep if I didn't.</p><p>We headed over there and made our way into the crowded fairgrounds. Clover was so excited, wanting to ride all the rides and forcing me to go with him. Even though it was not something I would usually do, I actually enjoyed it.</p><p>We headed over to the games section, the two of us laughing and enjoying ourselves more than some of the kids that were there. The first thing Clover noticed were the giant stuffed animals and he instantly wanted one. </p><p>So, we tried every game, looking for one that we could win. My semblance kept getting in my way, making me just miss targets, and even almost hitting the guy behind the counter of the balloon pop game with one of the darts. Clover got lots of laughs out of my failures, and even I found most of them funny and not annoying.</p><p>Finally, Clover found a game that he was crazy good at. To no one's surprise, it was a fishing game. I promised myself that I would never stop teasing him about it as long as he fought with Kingfisher. </p><p>He won the game, and headed over to collect his silly stuffed animal. I waited by the food, wondering what junk food I felt like eating. I felt something fluffy on my head, and reached up to grab it. Clover had set his new stuffed animal on top of me, literally. I held it in front of me and stared. It was a crow, large and soft. Then I laughed, more than I had in a long time. Clover laughed with me and the two of us sat on a bench, admiring the stuffed crow. Clover even grabbed it and held it up to my face, telling me that he had found my twin.</p><p>After we finally stopped joking, we grabbed our snacks and walked into the house of horrors. As we walked through, I felt Clover's fingers intertwine with mine. I looked over at him, surprised, but he just keep moving forward, like it was no big deal. We held hands for the rest of the fair, enjoying everything we can across.</p><p>When we got back to headquarters that evening, I was more tired than I ever thought was possible. It had been a very long time that I had done something on my free time that didn't involve drinking or bars. Before I headed off to bed, Clover called my name.</p><p>"Thanks for the amazing day Qrow." He said, hugging his stuffed crow.</p><p>"I should be thanking you. That was amazing," I said. </p><p>Suddenly, Clover was shoving the stuffed crow into my arms, telling me to keep it. That way, I could remember how amazing today was. I took the stuffed animal, then, without thinking about it, hugged Clover. It wasn't like my awkward hug with Ironwood, this hug felt perfect and warm. We pulled away and I felt the heat of a blush begin to appear in my cheeks. </p><p>"If we ever get another day off, or even after we have finished with this war against Salem, we should do this again. Hang out, I mean." I said. </p><p>"Yeah. It's a date." Clover said, winking at me before he headed off down the hall. </p><p>I laughed under my breath. I was thankful to meet someone like Clover. No, I was thankful to meet Clover. He was someone I could trust and lean on for support. </p><p>I turned around and headed off towards my room. As I passed by team RWBY's room, my nieces both jumped out at me from inside the door. </p><p>They hugged me and told me about their days. Ruby certainly had an exciting one. After they finished, Yang noticed my stuffed crow tucked under my arm. "What's that?" she asked me.</p><p>"It's a stuffed crow. I went to the fair with Clover today." I explained, telling them about my day.</p><p>"You know," Yang said teasingly. "You two are kinda cute." She elbowed me gently in the stomach in a teasing way. </p><p>"Yang, you have no ground to stand on. When do you plan to ask Blake out?" Ruby said. Yang turned red and Ruby and I laughed. </p><p>"Go to bed kids." I said. We have lots of work to do. They headed back into their room and I headed off to mine. </p><p>I looked at the large stuffed crow in my hands and thought that Yang was right. Clover and I would be amazing together. I guess we will just have to see how that turns out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! It means a lot to me!<br/>I did slip in a nod to Bumbleby, but not enough to warrant it in the tags.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>